


How We Got Here

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big day has arrived and Tony looks back on how he has gotten here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Got Here

Tony took in a deep breath and looked in the mirror, he had on his new suit, his million dollar smile, he was ready. Fixing his bow tie his gaze went from his reflection to the picture on the bedside table. It was of Gibbs and himself, taken last summer when the whole team were at Gibbs' house for a barbecue, neither of the men in the photo were looking at the camera, instead they were looking at each other, smiling, even Gibbs was smiling. Tony couldn't believe that in *quick glance to his watch* one hour he would marry Leroy Jethro Gibbs second b for bastard. 

He looked back and saw just how far Gibbs and him have come, he remembered the first time they met as if it was yesterday. He had just ran down a suspected drug dealer, Tony was wearing his tube socks, of course he would catch him, anyway the suspect ran into a dead end and when Tony caught up he punched Tony in the jaw, which Tony responded to with a tackle to the ground. It had all been sorted out in the end, bad guy caught and good guys win again. Gibbs had recruited him him soon after that and Tony has never looked back.

“God that was so long ago.” he sighed to the empty room. That happened at least three years before Kate had joined the team. They were the MCRT in NCIS, they made a good team which meant Tony trusted Gibbs completely and he trusted Tony. They had each others six always have always will. He remembered how him and Gibbs got together, they were on a case...

Flashback

“DiNozzo, grab your gear.” Gibbs said as he walked past Tony's desk, starting towards the elevator. Without question Tony did exactly that he was regarded as Gibbs' loyal Saint Bernard.  
However this case was nothing Tony had seen often, which is good, they were called to a bar where a Navy Petty Officer was murdered with the word “Faggot” engraved on his chest. See the body made Tony's face go pale and quickly excused himself, running from the alley and to the van, he lifted a bag and puked.

He didn't hear Gibbs come up behind him, “Hey DiNozzo, you okay?” Tony just puked inside the bag again. “I'm just peachy boss.” Tony said. Gibbs didn't have time to reply as Tony was off already beginning to sketch the scene. Gibbs didn't let it go though, he kept his eye on Tony the rest of the day.

It was quite an easy case, the Petty Officer's shipmates found out that he was gay and beat him to death, he even admitted it. Tony felt sick throughout the whole case which was coming to the attention of the team. Abby had asked him was anything wrong but he just brushed it off and said he was fine, Ducky had commented on his paleness to which Tony said, again, that he was fine. 

Tony was watching Gibbs interrogate one of the Petty Officer's from observation and what he saw made him feel even more sick. The man kept saying how the victim was a “faggot” and how he “deserved it.” Tony had left in anger and went to his usual spot, a space on the stairs that the camera never picked up. He sat there and thought about the case, Gibbs, everything. It wasn't long until Gibbs found him though. Instead of telling him to get back to his desk, Gibbs sat down next to Tony. No words. Just sitting together. 

Gibbs eventually broke the silence and asked Tony what was on his mind. Tony slipped up and just said “You.” After he had realised what he said he got up and bolted back up the stairs, leaving Gibbs staring after him.  
That same night Tony had went over to Gibbs' house, down to the basement to find that there was already a glass full of bourbon waiting for him. A few glasses of bourbon later he thought he was ready to try sanding. He never wanted to touch Gibbs' boat in case he damaged it but the bourbon gave him a confidence boost.

Gibbs had stood at his right shoulder put the sander in Tony's hand and then placed his own hand over Tony's. “With the grain Tony.” Without realising their bodies had gotten so close and now Gibbs was unintentionally breathing slightly on Tony's neck. Tony had decided to just go for it and turned and kissed Gibbs.

They were never the same since, in the best way of course.

Tony was then snapped out of his memory by Abby, his best man. He was torn between Abby and McGee, but he had known Abby longer. He was now fully aware of the goth in his room. She was wearing a black satin dress and a black choker with her hair in a pretty bun, it was very Abby. “Hey Abs.” He said smiling. She came over and enveloped him in a huge Abby-Hug, “Oh Tony, are you ready?” He pulled back and looked her in the eye and smiled.

“Let's go get me married.” 

-

Gibbs was already at the registry office. New suit which matched Tony's, with a black bow tie. For Gibbs, he had a light blue tie which made his eyes brighter and his hair more silver looking. He was sitting next to Fornell, his best man, “You know Jethro, you should really get a loyalty card.” he said elbowing Gibbs slightly. Gibbs sat there and said nothing, just chuckled. 

In the room there was also; Ziva, in a gorgeous emerald green strapless dress, her hair down and in soft curls. Next to her was Tim, in a grey suit and red tie, then Ducky, Jimmy and Breena. On the other side was Jackson Gibbs, then Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Fornell's daughter Emily, Leon Vance and his children, even Sacks was there, or as Tony liked to call him “Slacks.”

Gibbs felt the vibration in his pocket and took out his phone, “Yeah, Gibbs.” then he just shut the phone closed again. “They're almost here.” Everyone settled down, Gibbs stood up by the Vicar with Fornell behind him.

For the second time in the life of Leroy Jethro Gibbs he was very nervous. He had butterflies, his legs were shaking and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He then felt Tobias' hand on his shoulder, he leant in and whispered “You have this one Jethro.”

He then heard a slow quiet piano medley fill the air. This is it. He heard the clunk of the doors and looked over his shoulder and gasped quietly. There he was, his agent, his friend, his lover and very soon, his husband, walking in that strut way he always does, with Abby attached to his arm. God he is so gorgeous. 

Tony took his place beside Gibbs “Hey Boss, fancy seeing you here.” he said smiling his million watt smile, which always made Gibbs melt on the inside. Not that he ever told anyone. They both became so lost in each others eyes to barely notice what the minister was saying, they were having their own conversation. 

“I believe you two have prepared vows for each other.” The minister spoke, they both nodded and taking a deep breath Gibbs began to speak...

“Anthony David DiNozzo,  
From the very first time I met you, I knew you were either going to be a pain or a really great agent, and you became both,  
You are my other half,  
You have my six, and I promise to always have yours,  
I promise to love you as much, if not more, than you love your movies,  
I will try not to laugh at your awful Tommy Lee Jones impression, (mock hurt from Tony had the congregation giggling)  
I will never stop the head slaps,  
I promise to love you through sickness, health, and if you get the plague...again,” a few chuckles came from the congregation.  
“Until death do us part.” Gibbs couldn't believe that he was beginning to choke up on his words.

“And you Mr DiNozzo?” the Minister turned to Tony, who had tears in his eyes, making his green eyes sparkle even more. He cleared his throat,

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,  
“When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible,”  
Yes, that was 'When Harry Met Sally',  
But it's true, ever since I tackled you in that alley I felt a connection between us and over time I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,  
I promise to love you as much as you love your three B's, Boat, Bourbon and Basement,  
Through sickness and health and any other gunshots you may acquire,  
I know you have my six and I also promise to always have yours,  
Until death do us part.”

Abby, Ziva, and Emily were crying outright now, and the men were not far behind. 

“Can we have the rings now please?” The minister spoke, Abby and Tobias stepped forward presenting the two men with the identical golden bands, both had inscriptions on them. 

“Rule 3: Never Be Unreachable” was inscribed inside the golden ring.

The both took their turns placing the ring on the others finger.  
“Now then, Anthony David DiNozzo, do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Just two little words “I do.”

“And do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Anthony David DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

“With nothing more to add, I now pronounce you partners, for the rest of your lives, you may now kiss your partner.” Gibbs put his hands on Tony's waist and Tony placed his hand on Gibbs neck, they slowly then came together and kissed passionately, not paying attention to the cheers and flower petals being thrown at them, and, of course, the squeeing of Abby.

“I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Tony said, breathless from the kiss.  
Putting his forehead against Tony's he replied,

“And I love you Anthony David Gibbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
